Abstract: Phenotyping Core, The purpose of the Phenotyping Core is to identify and implement a set of efficient and expedient assessment tools that will elucidate common physiological and psychological abnormalities associated with a number of painful syndromes, which based on the diversity of bodily systems affected, have largely been considered in isolation. These complex persistent pain conditions (CPPCs) include episodic migraine (Subproject 1), vulvar vestibulitis (Subproject 2), fibromyalgia (Subproject 3), irritable bowel syndrome and temporo-mandibular disorders. To accomplish this goal, the Core has the following Specific Aims: 1. To develop and administer a package of advanced phenotyping procedures to four groups of pafient participants referred from the clinics associated with Subprojects 1-3 and the UNC Center for Functional Gl & Motility Disorders that will adequately and efficienfiy capture the important elements of physiological and psychological processes that are hypothesized to be involved in mechanisms that initiate and maintain the patients' pain condition. 2. To serve as the clinical administrative unit for the enrollment and management of patients with episodic migraine, vulvar vestibulitis, fibromyalgia, irritable bowel syndrome and the recruitment, screening, and enrollment of healthy non-CPPC control subjects for the psychophysical and psychosocial assessments that will used to study the four patients groups of Subprojects 1-3.